


Marvel Jump

by wnelson001



Series: The Jumper [3]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Multi-Cock, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warrick makes a third jump, this time into the Marvel Universe.  Time for one last jump before he finally gets to settle down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Renallie from HF

I stood up, and looked at the clock again. About five minutes had passed. That wasn't much... less than the last time, but it also made sense. I sat again, looking at the screen as it brought back up the list of universes, and saw a FAQ link on the bottom. I clicked on it, thinking about Faith, Hermione, even Padme... I shook my head briefly to clear it, and scrolled through the FAQ, looking for specific questions...

There! _Is it possible to bring along a second person to a jump? YES! It is indeed possible to do this, all you need to do is unlock the companion perk_ _here._ I grinned, and clicked on the link, bringing up the new screen. I read through it quickly, then frowned. I needed to purchase a “home realm” in order to purchase the companion perk, it seemed. Clicking on the home realm, I saw it was only seven credits, and locked the realm chosen to a non-changing state, so one could jump in and out at will, without it costing credits. I glanced at my credit total; I was at six. Another jump would cost two or three, but I could earn up to five in one jump, as long as I did plenty, it seemed. So, one more jump, and I could purchase the home realm, which would clearly be Harry Potter, for me. Then, I could unlock the companion perk after that. I leaned back in my chair, and brought up the world selection again. Faith was waiting on me to come back, I knew, but at the same time when I went back to her, I wanted to be able to bring her here with me, have her jump with me. I wanted to share this with her. 

No, there was no use in denying it; I wanted to find a way to fuck my own daughter. I smiled... it was getting closer.

I flipped through a couple pages, and then saw “Marvel: General Universe; Combined” and clicked. It brought up the now-familiar long list of names, and I didn't even pause, scrolling down to “Peter Parker”... but then I paused, seeing a few variations of his name. “Peter Parker – no hero”, “Peter Parker – Spiderman” and so on... I found one listing his symbiote variation, and smiled. Clicking, I watched the screen fade to white, the hand print popping up, and raised my hand....

* * * * * * *

The wind whistled past as Peter Parker, the Spiderman, swung across the city, extending his right arm he casually shot a strand of webbing at the corner of a building, and gripped it tightly as it spun him around the corner, coming to run across the windows of the building on the other side of the street, then shooting another strand at a beam overhead as he leapt free, swinging up high and somersaulting as he let go, diving briefly before shooting another to swing him up to the rooftop, where he clung with one hand pressed against the glass with his toes, gripping through the sleek black of his suit.

“Quiet day,” he mused to himself, looking out over the cityscape, listening for sirens, reaching out with his spider sense for anything out of place... there was nothing. It had been a relatively quiet time, since the last bout of activity. It was actually rather nice. He turned and saw the people within the office building rising and pointing at him, clinging to the window, smiling and coming closer for a better look. He gave them a little salute, and back-flipped off the window, dropping straight down before shooting a strand out to the side, and yanking him back towards Mary Jane's house. He figured a nice visit with her could do him some good.

It only took a matter of minutes to cross the city like this. Any other method of travel just seemed to completely and utterly pale in comparison. He ran across rooftops, leaping over roadways, swinging down wide alleys, until he came at last to MJ's neighborhood, and dropped to the ground, ducking around behind a building to pull his mask and gloves off, and tucked them into his bag, pulling out regular clothes to slide over the rest of his suit, lastly pulling on a pair of loose sneakers and heading out down the street, his bag slung on his shoulder. He walked up to her front door, and knocked.

She answered the door in a matter of a few seconds, and smiled brightly when she saw him standing there, opening the door wider so he could enter.

“What's the matter, get tired of using the windows?” she teased, giving him a hug.

He slid his arms around her, and squeezed her against him, marveling in the feel of her soft, supple body pressing into his. She was a sexy little girl, curves in all the right places, her breasts ample, but without being obnoxiously large... her ass was perfect, rounded and high, on top of legs that seemed to have a will and life of their very own. Peter winked at her as his hand dropped to that bottom, and gave it a nice squeeze. “Normal life has it's perks,” he quipped.

She slipped out of his grasp. “Peter! Hands!”

He shrugged. “Figured... what the hell, right?”

She cocked her head sideways at him. “What do you mean?”

He gave her a classic lopsided, cocky grin. “C'mon, MJ. You're hot. I know it, you know it. And you have a thing for a guy in a suit.”

“A professional suit, Peter,” she said, smiling despite herself.

“Hey, this is a professional suit,” he said, pulling up his long-sleeved t-shirt to show the black Spiderman suit beneath.

“With a tie,” she added, belatedly.

“I could put a tie on, if that'll help.”

She laughed. “I think it would look a little out of place, don't you? Can just see you swinging in to save someone, with a tie. 'Thanks, Spiderman! And wow, nice tie!'” she joked.

Peter smiled and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. “Hey... to quote your own words, last time I kissed you, all you could say was—”

“Wow, yes I know.” She bit her lip, backing up as he advanced, until she came up against the wall. “I... I just don't know if this is such a good idea.”

“Why not? What's wrong with some casual sex? You get off, I get off, everyone's happy.”

Her eyes sparkled. “So sure you can get me off, are you?”

Now he laughed. “Oh. Yeah, I am. You wouldn't believe what I can do for you.”

Mary Jane paused, and arched an eyebrow. “This is certainly a new side for you. What's brought it out?”

Peter smiled, and stepped forward again, reaching out and cupping her cheek with one hand, gently tilting her face into his grip while leaning forward. “Maybe I'm just turning over a new leaf... maybe... I just decided that looking, and never having, is not as good as having. Maybe, I just want you.”

She blushed, her cheeks flaming up. “You've never been so forward,” she whispered as his mouth slowly came closer, just a few centimeters away from her full lips...

“You like it,” he quipped, and kissed her, pulling her to him the last little bit, his lips sealing against hers in a soft, tender kiss. She pulled back after just a couple of seconds, and opened her eyes, looking into his...

“What makes you think I want you?”

“You haven't told me no. And, you're curious.”

“Curious?”

“Mmhmm. About what I can do to you. You want to know if I can get you off... and I promise, I can. Multiple times. With these,” he said wiggling his fingers against her cheek, and brushing her hair back behind her ear with his other hand. “And this,” he added, sticking his tongue out slightly, then smirked and pulled it back in. “And more...” he pressed his body up against hers suddenly, and she gasped as she felt his lean body press her against the wall, her soft curves against his hard muscle, her breasts against his chest. He pushed his knee between hers, making her legs open just slightly, and she instinctively pressed her thigh between his as well, biting her bottom lip as she felt the hardening rod in his pants press against her thigh.

“So what if I am?” she asked softly.

“Then.. give in,” he said, and kissed her again. This time, her tongue slipped between her lips as they parted, and darted into Peter's mouth. He met hers with his own, curling around it, caressing it, sucking it in deeper. She gave a breathless moan as he pressed her harder to the wall, and his hand slid down her side, pausing next to her breast, then moving up so his thumb could trace the edge of her bra cup for a bit... she pushed back into him, and he pushed his leg fully between hers, his jeans rubbing against her own as his thigh met the junction of hers. He stroked her cheek with his other thumb, still holding and cupping her face, and slid his tongue into her mouth now, gently exploring while she opened and yielded to him. His hand moved behind her head, his fingers threading through her thick red hair, and cradled her to him.

His other hand slipped farther down, then around behind her, to run over her bottom, and then he was grabbing her, lifting her up effortlessly. She wrapped her legs around his waist immediately as he pulled away from the wall, and carried her through her own home to the kitchen counter, where he sat her upon it, and broke the kiss long enough to pull her t-shirt over her head and toss it aside. Her bra was black, with a lace edge, sexy... but it came off immediately after, and she blushed slightly as he cupped her breasts in both hands, his thumbs rubbing her erect, red nipples, making her moan and arch her back as he lowered his mouth to first one, then the other.

She gasped and whimpered and moaned as he sucked on her tender nipples, pushing her hips against him, holding his head in both hands as his tongue flicked over her flesh and his hot mouth closed over one breast briefly, then switched to the other, then back, sucking, licking...

“Oh my God,” she moaned, and pushed her hips against him harder, feeling his cock through both layers of clothing, hard and hot. She wanted it, to taste it, to feel it...

He pulled back from her breasts and kissed her while he slid one hand down her flat belly and unsnapped her jeans, pulled down the zipper, and cupped her sex through her panties, under the tight jeans. He could feel her heat, how hot and wet she was already. He gently rubbed his finger up and down her lower lips, and she moaned hard into the kiss.

“Oh Peter... Fuck me!” she cried out.

He smirked, and kissed her again, pressing his finger harder against the thin material of her panties, working it up and down. He could feel her lips, slippery from her own arousal, parting around the invading digit, and rubbed her clit through the cloth.

“Not yet,” he teased, and kissed his way down...

She gasped as he pulled her off the counter, twisted her around, and bent her over it abruptly, grabbing her jeans and yanking them down around her thighs with her panties. With both hands, he spread open her cheeks, and leaned in for a long, slow lick, starting at her clit and working all the way up to her other hole. She moaned, and gripped the counter tightly as he pushed two stiffened fingers into her bare sex, twisting them in her dripping wet, lava-hot canal. She cried out as he tweaked her clit with his thumb, and drove his tongue into her other hole, twisting it around, and came, and came hard as he did so. Feeling her spasm and hearing her cry as she orgasmed, he pumped his fingers in her, and rolled her clit harder, pressing her from one straight into a second, as he straightened behind her, pressing her open with his fingers, he undid his jeans and pushed them partly down, gripped his cock with his other hand, lined up, and pushed.

She cried his name loudly as his cock filled her small pussy. For just one, single, wild moment, Warrick noted that Peter's cock wasn't as large as Anakin's had been (which was slightly a relief; that guy had been an absolute beast, and if Ahsoka hadn't been Togrutan there would have been no way in hell he would have been able to fit within her) but was thick and hard, near his own, real life size. And buried as he was now in this hot, tight little fuckhole... his eyes rolled up as he lost himself in his pleasure, and jack-hammered his cock in and out of her, fucking her hard into the counter, his hands on her ass, gripping and squeezing, pulling her back into him as he drove forward.

MJ panted, moaned, cried, whimpered, and came. Over and over, she orgasmed and came so hard she saw stars, white, and black, her eyes rolling up in her head as pure pleasure overwhelmed her entire brain and her entire world became Peter's cock slamming into her over and over, rapid and hard, his hips slapping against her shapely thighs and ass, her body jerking with every thrust against the counter. She screamed his name as she came the hardest yet, and blacked out...

Peter noticed MJ go entirely limp as she screamed, and grabbed her thighs, rolling her upper body upwards against his own, and lifting her up, his cock still embedded in her tight pussy, and walked them to the couch. He laid her facedown on it, crawled over her back, spread open her cheeks, and eyed her tight little back hole. His cock was literally dripping her cum and juices, so he leaned down, lined up, and pushed it into her bottom, groaning as the tight heat of her ass swallowed his cock. He fucked her hard and fast again, and she woke up as she came again, his hand under her, rubbing her clit, fingering her pussy while he fucked her beautiful little ass. She moaned and pushed her hips up, and he pounded into her harder still...

Until he could take no more. He pulled out, and stepped around her. She glanced up at him as he gripped his cock in one hand, grabbed her hair with the other, and pulled her mouth to his cock. She opened wide, and he thrust just the tip inside of her mouth as he exploded, his cum filling her mouth instantly, overflowing over her chin. She gagged at the force of his ejaculation and pulled back, his nect jet of cum shooting across her eyes and forehead, then down her neck... all over her face he came and came, moaning as he did so.

When at last he finished, he sat on the chair across from her. She lay on the couch, breathing hard, her thighs wet with her own cum, her pussy and bottom throbbing delightfully from the pounding they had just taken, her face painted with his cum. He smirked at her, as she slowly rolled onto her side to face him.

“Well?” he asked.

“Okay....” she said softly. “That.......  _ woooow. _ ”

 


	2. Chapter 2

Peter leaned back against the cool pane of glass behind him, feeling the coolness seep through his suit and into his hot shoulders. The sun was burning hot overhead, not a cloud to be seen, shade was hard to find around this time of day, and he could have sworn it was easily about 150 degrees outside currently. Drawing a deep breath, he turned his head, and shot a string out, catching the edge of the skyscraper opposite, and holding onto it, ran along the side of the building for a moment before pushing off, swinging around and up, curving into the apex of his short flight he shot another web out, caught another, and tucked into the downward swing, gaining rapid momentum, shooting back up and flipping through the air, his hand shooting to the side, catching another building's corner and slinging him around the corner. He somersaulted in midair as he reached the top of his flight, and dived gracefully before catching himself again, swinging back up, slicing through the air at a ridiculous speed. He landed atop a building and took off a dead sprint, flipping over the edge and diving down before shooting another web, catching a building and lifting back up, running along the wall again before leaping free and shooting across the street, picking up speed again, hurtling along...

It was only a matter of minutes before he landed quietly in the tree outside of MJ's home. It was a large tree, and could easily support his weight, and with his sense of balance, he nimbly walked along the upper-most branches before reaching the wall of her home. He had made sure no one saw him swing along this way, going into sneak-mode a few blocks away, and quietly leaping from home to home, nimbly going up walls, over fences, leaping narrow gaps... now he pressed his palm against her window, and slid it open, and slipped inside, closing the window easily behind him, and reaching up to pull off his mask, and dropping it, and his bag, on her bed. He glanced around, and immediately noted one rather important detail: she wasn't in the room yet.

MJ seemed to have some type of sixth sense, and he'd often kidded her that she had picked up some of his spider sense that perked up mainly when he came around, and she usually poked her head into the room immediately after his arrival. But... she hadn't yet, this time.

He smirked a bit as he glanced at her bed again and noted she had laid some clothes out on it, as if to get dressed after a shower. He pulled his gloves off, and added them to his own little pile, and ran his fingers over her shirt, and flipped the short jean shorts she had laying there over to expose the panties she had chosen. A pink pair, with frilly lace and even a bow on the front. He felt their silky material, rubbing it between two fingers, and closed his eyes, briefly imaging her in them, the feel of her body through the material... they had only slept together the once, so far, but he was burning for more encounters. He wanted her lithe body under his again. His cock stirred at the thought, and he grinned again, dropping the panties and stepping towards the hallway.

He stepped into the hallway, and cocked his head to the side, swearing he had heard a low moan. He paused for a long moment, letting his spider sense heighten, trying to feel out any warnings of impending danger... but there wasn't any. He walked down the hallway lightly, his ears craning for another sound, another hint of what was waiting for him whenever he found MJ... he peeked in her spare room first, but there wasn't anyone there, the bed made properly, as it usually was, and empty. No bags...

Maybe she was masturbating? He grinned again at that particular thought and mental image it inspired. The thought of her laying on her couch, perhaps, her hand down inside of her panties, her jeans undone and pushed down around her smooth thighs, her hips rocking against her fingers... he bit his lip, feeling his cock stirring again, and forced himself to relax a touch, cooling down slowly in the hallway. Then he continued his search. He rounded the corner into the kitchen. Still no MJ, but this time he was beyond certain he had heard a moan, followed by a giggle, and then the wet sound of... kissing? Who was with MJ? He hurried through the kitchen, and rounded the last corner to the living room, and froze in place.

MJ was laid back on the floor, a few pillows sprawled around her, completely nude. And on top of her, kissing her, with one hand between her sexy, smooth thighs, with two fingers completely buried up inside of her sex, was none other than Felicia, still clad in her skin-tight, extremely revealing and irresistibly sexy black get up, her pale hair tied back behind the nape of her neck in a hasty ponytail, her mouth latched onto one of MJ's perfect breasts. And jutting out from between her own thighs as she positioned herself between MJ's spread legs, was a strapon, as pale as her hair. She moved down, and slipped her fingers out of MJ to grasp the head of the dildo and move it into position, and lowered down more, slipping into MJ, making her moan and gasp again, her hips rising to meet hers. They started a slow, rhythmic writhing that drove Peter, standing in the doorway watching with his mouth hanging open, absolutely insane with pure, unfiltered lust. He wanted to be in between them, on top of them, inside of BOTH of them... he wanted to taste them, watch them, feel them...

He wanted to fuck both of them until neither one would ever be able to walk normally again.

Felicia moved her hips slowly, sensually, with purpose, MJ moaning again as the strapon stretched and filled her, her lips spreading around the dildo spearing into her tight body... the two girls kissed, their lips meeting, opening. Peter saw MJ's tongue come out, sliding into Felicia's mouth, their bodies pressed together in such a passionate, firm way... he stepped closer, moving behind Felicia so her body would block him from MJ's view, and watched her bottom rise and fall in slow, long strokes. He dropped to a crouch, to watch as the strapon slid in and out of her tight slit, her pink pussy only slightly visible around the toy filling it...

Peter crouched down, watching closely. Felicia flexed her hips, pushing deep into MJ again, drawing another long moan from the girl, and as Peter watched, a drop of MJ's wetness ran down the curve of her bottom, disappearing between her cheeks... he bit his lip, wanting to follow that drop with his tongue. His cock was hard as a rod in his suit, and he reached down to adjust it, wishing a little that his cock was free... his suit... _shifted_ around him, and he glanced down in surprise to see his cock jutting out through the suit suddenly, bare and free. He wrapped his hand around it, and gave it a little squeeze. It jerked in response, and suddenly he had the idea... the thought...

He had noticed before, in other situations, that this suit was somewhat different. It had more abilities, more... functions than his regular clothing. It was tougher, more flexible, fixed itself... it always fit perfectly, never tore, never was uncomfortable, never even seemed to get dirty or smelly... and it had ways of flexing, of doing  _more_ than one would ever reasonably expect from a suit. He glanced at Felicia, stroking into MJ again, their hips meeting slowly and sensually. Another drop of MJ's juice ran down between her cheeks... he found himself wondering if he could... create... more.

He glanced down at his suit, and ran his fingers across the the black fabric right above his cock. He could feel his touch, as if there wasn't even a suit there, as if it was connected to him. He glanced back at the girls, and decided that it was time to make his presence known. He stepped up next to them, and MJ's head rolled over, her eyes opened, and locked onto Peter's... she cried out in surprise, reflexively pushing Felicia up, but the girl, unknowing as to why, merely took her forceful push and redirected it, rolling them over, pulling MJ on top of her, and kept the strapon buried fully in her small pussy while doing so. Only then did she see Peter standing there as well, but her eyes locked on his hard cock jutting out rather than his face, and a smile turned up the corners of her mouth.

“Well, look what we have here,” she said, finally looking up to meet Peter's eyes and flexing her hips, driving the strapon even deeper into MJ. The redhead flushed as she did so, biting her lip to contain a moan.

MJ's eyes dropped to Peter's erection, and she shifted slightly on Felicia, rubbing her insides with the toy. “Oh...” she said breathlessly.

“Having fun?” Peter asked.

“Loads,” Felicia replied, and grabbed MJ's hips, pushing her up and pulling her back down, making the girl moan outloud this time. “Glad you stopped by.. the more the merrier, right?”

Peter's eyes sparkled. “Right.” He stepped forward, and MJ straightened up a little more, still sitting impaled on Felicia, who laid back all the way as Peter stepped over her, straddling her torso as he moved in front of MJ, his hand going to the back of her head and gently pulling her mouth down to his cock. MJ took it inside without a single complaint, her mouth opening, her neck bulging as Peter just pushed it all the way inside, making her deepthroat him from the beginning.

“Oh, fuck that's hot,” Felicia murmured below them, running her hands up and down the backs of Peter's legs while she rolled her hips in a circle, watching the lump move up and down in MJ's throat as Peter literally face-fucked the girl.

Peter moved backwards a bit, drawing MJ down lower as he moved back to straddle Felicia's head, his cock still in her mouth, and Felicia smiled, pushing her hips up into the redhead's wet sex harder, making MJ moan in ecstasy around his cock. Felicia sat up as Peter continued to pull back, and then he was crouching behind Felicia as MJ and her kissed, hard and passionate. He put his hands on her back, and began to undress her, pulling her top loose, then off completely. Her breasts, full and firm, rubbed against MJ's as the girls pressed together as Peter moved around them, pulling more of Felicia's clothing off as he did so. Then came the hard part, seperating them so he could remove her bottoms...

MJ moaned in loss as the sex toy slid out of her wet pussy, and Peter smirked, pulling the strapon and the rest of Felicia's clothing off quickly before pushing the girls to lay down next to one another. They smiled up at him as he knelt over them, and kissed first MJ, placing his hand on Felicia's breast, giving it a firm squeeze, feeling her nipple hard against his palm.

As he switched and kissed Felicia, he was surprised in the differences between the girls. Where MJ was soft, inviting, warm, Felicia was hot, fast, hard, passionate... her tongue drove into his mouth and dueled with his own, fiercely. She wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him to her hard, so her breasts were crushed against his chest. MJ ran her hands down his side, between his legs, teasing his cock with her fingertips. He pulled back from Felicia and sat back, glancing between them, and kissed MJ again, pulling her hard against his side as he sat upright fully, bringing MJ up on her knees against his side. Felicia watched for a second, then twisted and rolled onto her belly, turning around while Peter was distracted.

He glanced down in surprise as a hot, wet orifice engulfed his cock again, and saw Felicia's head moving down as she took him into her throat, deepthroating him again. He groaned in appreciation of her talents, running his hands down MJ's body to cup her bottom, one hand sliding between her cheeks, down between her thighs, to slide two stiffened fingers up inside of her wet pussy from behind, making her gasp and kiss him harder, her hips flexing as he pumped his fingers in and out of her wet tunnel rapidly, making her gasp and whimper.

Felicia expertly bobbed up and down his shaft, sliding him in and out of her throat, pressing her torso low, spreading her thighs and pulling her knees up next to her, so that she was bent sexily before him. He placed his other hand on her back, and leaned forward, MJ leaning with him as he ran his hand down to her bottom, and massaged her other hole with his fingers before dipping lower, finding her wet pussy and sliding two fingers into her. Then, he finger-fucked both girls in unison while Felicia continued to suck his cock, rocking back and forth between his fingers and his cock, MJ moaning into his mouth as he made her cum with just his fingers in her wet hole.

Peter stroked up Felicia's back, before wrapping his fingers in her hair and pulling off of his cock, and turning her around. “Lay down,” he told her, and she laid on her belly, legs open, her bottom pushed up slightly. He pulled MJ around, and pushed her over, onto Felicia's back, and forward, until she was mimicking her pose atop of her. He gripped MJ's bottom with both hands, and gave it a hard squeeze, then dipped low, and kissed her pussy slightly before licking it, moving down... over the gap between them, down Felicia's bottom, to her pussy. He swirled his tongue around within her, then licked all the way back up to MJ's back hole, sticking his tongue as deep into it as he could, then back down...

Both girls moaned, and wiggled their bottoms at him as he continued his oral assault from behind. He went back down to Felicia, and drove his tongue into her pussy as deep as he could before sucking on her small clit, making her arch and cry out, then he was straightening up behind the both of them, lining his cock up with MJ's pussy while imaging how wonderfully great it would be to have TWO cocks, to be able to fuck both holes at once...

His suit tingled again, and he moaned, feeling something entirely new. He reached under his cock... to find a second appendage, formed from the same black material as his suit. He gripped it, and gasped... he could _feel_ it, and it felt... entirely like a brand new cock. He stroked it, and smiled... this, this was beyond what he had ever hoped or dreamed of. He leaned over MJ, kissing her shoulder, and licked her ear. “You guys are going to love this,” he said in a raw, raspy, lustful voice... and he pushed forward, spearing not one, but two tight, wet pussies with two hard cocks. Both girls cried out as he pushed all the way in with one single, hard thrust, burying himself in their sexy bodies.

“Oh my God,” MJ groaned, feeling his cock stretch her more than the toy had shortly before. She was moaning and writhing, rubbing herself between Peter's body above and Felicia's body below.

“You're fucking both of us!” Felicia cried, arching her back, pushing her bottom up to take his cock into her deeper. Peter grinned, and began to rock his hips, slowly, mimicking the slow, torturous pace that Felicia had set earlier with the strapon while fucking MJ.

Peter groaned, as he pushed both of the cocks back into the girls. Both were fiery hot, their liquid searing heat tight and gripping him like a vice... he couldn't imagine a more perfect feeling than being in both at once. MJ cried out as his hips pushed up against her bottom, and he gripped her hips with both hands, pulling her backwards into him harder as he began to pick up the pace, slamming the cocks into them with more force, making Felicia cry out as she came, her body twisting and writhing under the other two. MJ twisted around to kiss her, heightening her pleasure as Peter fucked them harder and faster, picking up speed and force slowly, like a train beginning to roll down the tracks.

But it wasn't very long until he was pounding into the both of them, both girls crying out and moaning as they came again and again under his onslaught. He shoved a finger deep into MJ's bottom, making her arch her back and cry his name as she came again, her pussy clamping on his cock like a vice. He grinned, and fucked her harder still, his hips slamming into hers, pushing her forward.

As he moved, he began to realize he could alternate the strokes as well. Pushing into MJ, he pulled the other cock back, and when he pulled back from MJ, Felicia would moan and whimper as the other cock slammed into her, moving just as hard and fast as he wanted it to. He pulled MJ upright, her back arching as he kept pounding her pussy, and played with her nipples with both hands, while his suit reacted to the new ideas, and thin tendrils slipped from his hips, down under Felicia, to twist and stimulate her nipples as well. She cried out in pure ecstasy as she came, and MJ pushed her ass down hard into Peter's cock as she got closer.. a third tendril, a little larger than the ones playing with Felicia's breasts, sprouted above his cock, and slipped into MJ's bottom, swiftly followed by a fourth, piercing into Felicia's. Both girls cried out as the new tendrils twisted and undulated within them, heightening their pleasure, then...

Peter cried out loudly. He could feel those tendrils within their hot bums, feel Felicia's hard nipples, even taste them in his mouth as they closed over the sensitive nubs and simulated his tongue flicking over them. He could taste their juices as they coated their thighs and ran over his cocks... he could feel their orgasmic pulses, their spasming bodies, taste their cum... it was all too much, and with one last, hard, surge, he pushed himself into both of them as deep as possible as his orgasm shattered his world, annihilating thought, obliterating reason, turning his vision white, his cum broiling up to shoot hard into MJ's womb, painting her insides white with the force and quantity of his cum.

As it finally passed, he sagged, and fell to the side, his suit gently untangling from the girls and slipping back to normal, his cock slipping out of MJ with a wet sound, his cum trailing down her thigh as it seeped out of her. All three lay in a pile of entangled limbs, panting for breath, relaxing in the afterglow of the immense pleasure that had filled all three only moments before.

Felicia was the first to recover, gently and slowly climbing out from under the other two, and rolled onto her back, laying spread eagle for a long moment, her pussy puffy and pink from the pounding it had just taken. “Well fuck,” she finally got out. “That was.... that was intense. Can... can we do this again?”

Peter smirked, and pulled MJ against his chest, spooning her. “I'm game.”

MJ giggled, and wrapped her arms around Peter's, which were holding her close. “Me too. But... Peter, I think we need to change one thing.”

“What's that?” he murmured, nuzzling her neck, enjoying her scent, her flavor. He wasn't ready for another round just yet, just loved being close to her.

“You need to move in with me, here. That way... I can have you anytime.”

Peter kissed her neck softly. “Done.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

Peter slipped on his mask, still perched on the very top of the skyscraper, looking out over the city below him. It had been a fulfilling past few days; he had been stopping in regularly now that he knew Felicia was staying with MJ for the time, and his suit, and his cock, had yet to let him down, leaving both girls in a state of absolute dazed wonder at the end of each session. He smiled under the black mask as he cast around, looking for any signs of trouble.

As far as super-heroing it up went, it had still been rather quiet on that front, not that he was complaining. It was actually nice, seeing the city so calm after so much upheaval and unrest. There was only one thing he was sure about when it came right down to it, however... it would not last forever. It couldn't; there was no way that with everyone out there, all the different personalities, complexes, and different disorders, that someone would not eventually go bat-shit insane and light up his world once again.

His bag, on his back, vibrated, and he reached back with one hand, bracing himself on the railing with his fingers of the other hand, and pulled out his phone, hit the screen, and raised it to his ear. “Kitty! Sup?”

“Hey Peter,” she said, sounding cute, bubbly, happy... normal, in other words. Kitty was a pretty good friend he had, after all. They weren't overly close, but he had always had a thing for her. She was cute, smart as hell, and had a dynamic ass that begged for a good slap. “I was wondering, there's a science conference today, over at the University. They're supposed to be unveiling some new gadgets, and well... I didn't want to go alone, and I thought maybe you'd like to swing by?”

“Pun intended?”

“Pun intended.” She giggled. “So how about it?”

“Sure thing, Kitty-cat. What time?”

“Well, it starts in about thirty minutes...”

“Wow, late to invite me to the party, huh?” he glanced around, spotted his target, and got ready to leap.

“Sorry Peter, I was distracted... I'll explain it at the conference. Hey, wanna pick me up?”

“On my bike? Can't exactly go to the conference by swinging around, or, with you in tow, through some walls.”

She giggled again. “Yeah, on your bike. It'll be fun, don't you think? I'll get Logan to loan you HIS bike, he's a sucker for a pretty smile.”

“You do that, I'll swing over to your place then.”

“Okay Peter, see you soon!”

“Later!” he clicked the call off, tucked his phone back into his bag, and dived off the tower, wind whistling past as he shot downwards, before raising his hand to the side and swinging clear... it was a few minutes later that he landed in a crouch in front of the school, and straightened, glancing around. No one was out front, so he nimbly ran up the wall to Kitty's window, and tapped it. She slid it open with another giggle, and gave him a hand inside. “Need to change?” she asked with a wink.

“Nah,” he said, pulling his mask and gloves off, pushing his sleeves up and taking normal clothes out of his bag and pulling them over the rest of his suit while she watched.

“It's kind of a reverse... hot... watching you do that,” she joked.

He arched an eyebrow at her. “What's that supposed to mean?”

“Oh, nothing,” she said coyly. “Just, it's not every day you watch Spiderman get dressed in your room, you know. It's almost like we did something naughty.”

He wanted to point out that at any point in time, he would be more than willing to “do something naughty” with her... she was a cute girl, with a petite little figure, a brain to match... and oh, God, that ass... she turned her back to him, as if reading his mind, and gave him a good view of that exact part of her anatomy clad tightly in her jeans.

“Hey, you don't mind if Jean comes along, do you?”

“Won't it be a little hard for three of us to fit on a bike?”

“Yeah... We'll have to take Jean's car. But, that's okay, isn't it? She's nice.”

“I don't know, won't Scott want to tag along, as possessive as he is?”

“I don't think that's going to be a problem,” Kitty said, and turned back around, throwing her hip to the side and giving him a serious, but yet pouty look. “They're not.... well. They're having some issues right now. I think it'll be good for Jean to get out, get away for a bit. And she's brainy, ya know. Like us. So she'll enjoy the science.”

“Brainy,” Peter repeated dryly. “Such a flattering term.”

Kitty smiled. “Hey, it's true and we both know it. We're nothing but brainiacs.”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Alright. How can I say no to being seen in public with not one, but two gorgeous girls?”

Kitty blushed slightly. “Well, one at least. Jean is pretty. I'm pretty plain-jane.”

“Kitty, don't ever sell yourself short. You know you're hot, now shush. Let's go!” Peter stood, and Kitty surprised him by first giving him a fierce, hard hug.

“Thanks, Peter. That means a lot...” she said softly, and didn't let go immediately. He put his arms around her slim shoulders and rested his chin atop her head, holding her against him. It made it even harder for him not to think about... certain other illicit activities that he would like to enjoy with her... especially when the memories of what his suit could help him with... he briefly wondered if he would be able to fuck her senseless, like he had MJ and Felicia.... his cock gave a little stir, and he felt the suit start to adjust around his groin, tightening and pulling... he pushed her back, clearing his throat, and smiled at her.

“We... uh.... we best get going, then, right? Yeah....” he stammered, knowing a flush was creeping into his cheeks.

Kitty stared at him for a moment, then giggled. “Yeah. Let's go.”

* * * * * * *

The science “extravaganza” turned out to be pretty much anything but. After a quick walkthrough in which all three had denounced, dismissed, or completely proven false many of the “theories to change the universe” presented here, they found themselves wandering aimlessly about, bored and unsure of what, exactly, to do next.

Kitty reached over and took Peter's hand suddenly, pulling him around a corner. Jean turned and followed, wondering what Kitty had seen... they walked down another aisle, then Kitty dropped Peter's hand, and turned to face him. “I... nevermind. I thought I saw something interesting, but it turned out to be a simple fire tornado.... I don't get why people are so attracted by those things. All they do is essentially create a whirlwind in an enclosed space and light a small fire. The increased oxygen flow burns, and it creates a fire tornado. Whoo-hoo.”

Peter chuckled. “All this for a lame attraction? Well. Perhaps we should just get going.”

Jean stepped up next to both of them, biting her lip. She was wearing a jean jacket over a red tank top that accented her bust in a way that drew a lot of stares, with jeans hugging her hips in a way that left little to the imagination. In short, she screamed, and oozed, sex. Peter had been sneaking peeks at her since they had got here, and Kitty, for one, had not failed to notice. “I'm going to hit the restroom, then... can we just get out of here?”

“Yeah,” Kitty answered at once. “That's a good idea. We'll meet you by the cafeteria plaza.”

Jean nodded and headed off. Kitty looked at Peter, then smirked and grabbed his hand again, and pulled him towards the plaza. But, before they got there, they passed an empty room, and she ducked in, pulling Peter after her. The lights inside were motion activated, and flicked on as soon as they entered. She pushed the door closed, and flipped the latch to locked, and smirked up at Peter.

“What's this?” Peter asked, as Kitty took both of his hands in hers, and put them on her waist, turning to push him up against the wall, looking coyly up at him through her eyelashes.

“I spoke with Felicia,” Kitty confessed. “She told me... about what happened. With you.” She ran her hands down his chest, and then brazenly, slipped one hand under his loose jeans, stroking his cock through his suit. She felt it respond to her touch, and smirked. “About this, and... what you can do...” she smiled, and then her mouth was on his, her lips opening, her tongue in his mouth. Kitty was younger than the other girls he had been with, and had a taste all of her own.

Sharp, sweet, spicy, full... the sense of her exploded through his mind as she kissed him, her hand finding his shaft, squeezing his cock, coaxing it to life. His suit, his symbiote, responded, by molding the suit around his growing cock, parting to let his erection slide through it, her fingers now on his bare skin, grasping his growing cock... Peter gasped slightly as she squeezed again, and pumped her fist around him, and swirled her tongue in his mouth before dropping to a crouch swiftly before him. He looked down at her, threading his fingers through her hair as she smirked up at him, pulling his jeans down, rubbing his cock across her lips...

Peter bit his lip, looking down at her. “Are you sure about this Kitty?”

She rolled her eyes up at him, and squeezed his cock with one hand. “Of course I am.” She opened her mouth, and stuck the tip of his cock just inside, giving it a teasing lick before pulling it back out. “Why wouldn't I be? I need to get laid. You're sexy. It's pretty simple.”

“When you put it that way,” Peter said, and reached down, cupping her cheek in his hand and gently pulling her forward, sliding his cockhead between her lips again, but penetrating deeper into her wet mouth this time, until it hit the back of her mouth, where she stopped him, and began to lick and suck, moving slightly back and forth while running her tongue all over his cock, taking it out of her mouth to lick down the sides to the base and back to the top, where she pursed her lips and gave it a loving kiss, before sucking it back into the wet heat of her mouth. He groaned and ran a hand through her hair, pulling her harder onto his cock. She coughed as he hit the back of her mouth again, and pulled back slightly, then sucked hard on his tip again, her tongue swirling around his head.

“God that feels awesome,” Peter groaned. Kitty smirked up at him, and bobbed her head, down and up, slowly picking up speed and pumping his shaft in his fist that wasn't in her mouth. He groaned again, leaning back, enjoying the feeling and sensation she sent coursing throughout his body. She went faster, and faster... he groaned and made a fist in her hair, his hips began to move, thrusting himself into her mouth, holding her head still while he took control of the speed. She looked up at him, trusting, open... cute, her lips sealed around his cock.

After several long moments of her sucking hard on him, he wanted something... different. He urged her to stand, and they kissed again, his tongue sliding into her mouth, curling around her own. He pushed off of the wall, and walked them over to a desk in the middle of the room, pushing her against it, then slid his hands down her back to her small, amazing, soft bottom, and lifted her onto it. She immediately spread her legs to either side of his waist and pushed against him fully, his cock nestling against the crotch of her shorts. She bit her lip as he kissed his way to her ear, nibbling on her earlobe, squeezing her bottom with one hand while the other came around and slid up the front of her shirt. He covered a breast with his hand, through her bra, and gave it a squeeze as well, and she giggled, tipping her head to the side as his mouth moved down the side of her neck, sucking and licking. He pulled back briefly to take her shirt off, then her bra was cast aside a moment later, leaving her small, perky breasts bare. She wasn't as large as MJ, Felicia, or even Jean, in this department, but they were perfect to Peter nevertheless. He tipped her torso back and covered one nipple with his mouth, the other with his hand. Her nipples were small, pink, but erect and sensitive. She moaned as he suckled and flicked the one with his tongue, then switched, all while grinding his cock into her soft shorts, feeling her heat through her clothes, yearning to be buried within it.

As he licked down her belly, he paused at her waist while he undid her shorts, and looked up at her. “You need to get laid, eh?” he asked, and pushed her legs together and straight up in the air as he slid her shorts off, leaving her shoes and socks on, and gently stroked her silken panties. She was wearing a black and blue thong, and it didn't take much coaxing to slide it aside to expose her little slit, and slide two fingers deep into her sex, making her bite her lip as he explored her wet folds for the first time.

“Yes,” she whimpered. “It's been... so long...” her head rolled back as he lowered his mouth to her pussy, breathing across it lightly, kissing her inner thighs on each side, tracing his tongue up the crease of her thigh, making her crazy with anticipation. When his tongue finally traveled the length of her slit, she shuddered and nearly climaxed on the spot. Then when it wiggled between her lips, and curled around her clit, she moaned and nearly lost it again, her pussy surging with arousal and wetness. He dipped his tongue down into her hole, and she moaned again. Then his tongue was back on her clit, and his finger was sliding into her fuckhole again, and she did lose it, dropping back and arching up off the desk as she came, shuddering as he just continued, pumping his finger in and out at a steady pace while sucking and flicking her clit with his tongue.

“Oh, fuck, Peter,” she cried out, and grabbed his hair, pulling him up. His face was smeared with her juices, and she licked it off his cheek as his cock rubbed up against her, reaching down with one hand, she pressed the head of his cock down, then it was sliding up inside of her tight, wet sex, and both of them moaned together before their lips locked, and he was buried in her to the hilt. She wrapped her legs around his waist, locking her ankles behind him, and pulled him in hard, gyrating her hips, grinding on him desperately. He grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to the edge, and pulled back, preparing to fuck her...

And found himself instead pinned back to the wall by an invisible hand.

“What's going on here?” Jean demanded, closing the door behind her. Kitty sat for a moment, in shock, with her legs still widely spread, and stared at Peter before closing her legs a little and sitting properly, licking her lips and looking to her friend.

“It's called 'sex' Jean, perhaps you've heard of it?” She sighed. “You can let him go. He wasn't hurting me or doing anything I didn't want to do.”

Jean bit her lip, glancing between Peter, who's cock was still erect, sticking up, shiny with it's thin sheen of Kitty's juice, and Kitty herself, sitting on the edge of the desk with her legs spread a few inches, so both Peter and Jean could see her pussy, clean and smooth, just a thin slit between her thighs. “I.... I don't know...”

“Don't know about sex? C'mon, Jean.” Kitty hopped down, and walked over to her, her thong sliding back into place, her small breasts perky and bouncing ever so slightly with every step. “It's fun. Perhaps all you need, is a good, hard, fuck.” She pressed up against Jean, turning her to face Peter, and ran her hands down her sides, pausing on her hips, then ran around her, from behind, teasing her waistband. “I can tell, Scott... he's no good at this. And Peter won't mind, will you Peter?”

Peter quickly shook his head. He could scarcely believe his luck; MJ, Felicia, Kitty, Jean? God, his cock was getting so much attention recently. He watched, enraptured, as Kitty stood on tip-toe to whisper something in Jean's ear, that made her face flush bright red while her fingers unsnapped her jeans and slowly drug the zipper down, opening the front up to expose her light blue panties underneath. His cock jumped, and he stepped forwards, reaching up to cup Jean's face with both hands as he pulled her lips to his, and kissed her.

Jean froze for a moment, and Kitty nudged her body closer, sandwiching her between the two of them, and Peter's tongue ghosted across her lips, gently seeking entry. Jean went to pull back, and Kitty slipped her hand between her jeans and panties, gently pushing her jeans down her hips, to cup her sex, and Jean gasped, her mouth opening, and in Peter's tongue darted, sliding across hers, pulling her in deeper, and she melted, giving in, a soft whimper escaping her as Kitty expertly massaged her pussy through her panties and she felt Peter's hard, lean body press against hers, her breasts pressing into his chest. He cupped her face, and kissed her, then tilted her head to the side and kissed and licked her ears, making her eyes open wide, then kissed Kitty over her shoulder, feeling the smaller girl's hand twist around and stroke his cock.

“I want this back inside of me,” Kitty insisted, and pulled back, stripping Jean from behind while Peter did from the front, leaving her bare and nude before them in short order. She had a thin strip of red pubic hair trimmed neatly above her pussy, and Peter smiled as he reached down to feel her little slit, rubbing one finger between her lips to find her already wet and willing, her knees nearly buckling as he stroked across her clit, then brought his finger up to his mouth to taste her wetness.

“Jean, on the table,” Kitty directed, having her hop up. She pushed her back a little ways, then standing in front of her, bent over, spreading her legs slightly and reaching back, pulled her thong to the side again, over the curve of her lovely little ass, and winked at Peter. He stepped up behind her, rubbing his cock between her cheeks, gently nudging at her little back hole with his cockhead from time to time. Kitty shivered as she did so, and pushed Jean's legs apart, leaning down between them, kissing down her thigh... “Just so you know, Jean... I've never done this before,” Kitty confessed, getting closer and closer to her sex. “But, I'm glad I can with you.”

Jean blushed, breathing fast as she watched Kitty's mouth sliding down her inner thigh, her small pink tongue darting out to trace up the crease of her thigh, across the top of her pubic mound, down the opposite side... “Kitty.. I... I've never done this either...”

“A learning experience for us both, then,” Kitty said with a wicked grin, and deliberately, and slowly, mimicked what Peter had done a few minutes before, licking slowly from the very bottom of her slit to the top, then wiggling her tongue into her folds to find her clit. Jean gasped and moaned, her thighs spreading apart even wider, leaning back to give Kitty more access as sensations and pleasure exploded out from between her legs.

Peter watched over Kitty's shoulder, still rubbing his cock up and down her ass, then gripped her cheeks, spread them apart, and ran his cock down to the wet hole a little further down, and pushed forward, spearing into her, groaning as her searing liquid heat swallowed him whole. Kitty moaned into Jean's pussy, and stuck her tongue deep inside of her, sucking up as much of her flowing wetness as she could.

Peter squeezed Kitty's bottom, and pushed harder against her, then pulled back till just the very tip was nudged into her opening, then pushed forward again, fast and hard, his hips smacking into hers. Kitty cried out, and shivered with pleasure. He slid one hand under her, and pinched her clit lightly as he began to rock his hips, sliding out, then thrusting in as hard as he could, smacking into her, forcing her into Jean's pussy. He watched as Jean's eyes rolled back from her oral stimulation, and grinned, pressing his thumb against her bottom, and gently, slowly, but surely, began to slide it inside of her as well.

Kitty moaned and arched her back, gyrating her hips in a circle as Peter fucked her, fast, hard, slamming into her over and over, and when she finally came, it was with a rush, her head lifting clear of Jean's pussy, crying out Peter's name as he slammed into her and tweaked her little clit, making her body shake and spasm hard, her legs jerking. He continued to buck into her, and she came again a second time, then slumped on the desk, twitching slightly. Peter smirked and pulled out of her, and reached for Jean. She slid up to the edge of the desk, much like Kitty had been earlier, and watched with eager anticipation as Peter ran the tip of his cock, wet with Kitty's cum, up and down her slit before pushing it into her. She was tight, and wet, searing hot, and wrapped her legs and arms around him, clinging to him as he fucked her as hard as he had Kitty, holding her hips in place and jack-hammering his cock in and out of her. She cried out and panted, moaning, squeezing him into her body with her legs, biting his shoulder as she came and came, an endless orgasm that ran on and on...

Kitty rolled over, and slipped to her knees, moving underneath Peter, and he grinned, pulling back and out of Jean's pussy, pushing his cock down slightly, and Kitty took it into her mouth, tasting both her own cum and Jean's mixed on his cock as he fucked her face, then pulled back out and thrust back into Jean's pussy, fucking her until she came again with a loud cry and went rigid. He grit his teeth and lifted her off the table, stepping back and to the side. When he set her down, she slipped to her knees next to Kitty, and they both looked up at him with a smile, then kissed, all tongue, hands on one another's breasts as he gripped his cock and stroked it once, twice...

And then exploded, his cum shooting out over their kiss, strings and ropes of cum painting their faces and dripping down into their mouths, running over their cheeks as he emptied himself on their faces. When he was done, Kitty turned and sucked his cock into her mouth, cleaning out the very last bit, sucking it straight out of him. When she released him, he staggered backwards, then braced himself against the desk, knees weak as he surveyed the two girls drenched with his cum. Kitty and Jean smiled and laid back, enjoying the feeling of his warm cum on their bodies.

“Okay, you were right,” Jean said at last into the silence.

“Hmm?” Peter asked.

“I needed a good fuck. And... I want you to come to me, whenever you need one.”

“Who, me or him?” Kitty asked, with a little smile.

“Either one of you,” Jean said with a giggle.

Kitty smiled wider, and kissed her.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Peter stepped out of the cab, and stretched. He had forgotten how boring and mundane regular methods of transportation could be, but at the same time, he wasn't really in the mood to put his suit on, and swing around the city. It had been so quiet after the Ultron threat had been dealt with, that he felt justified in taking the night off. The last few exploits he had partaken in hadn't lead to any downfalls, or escaped criminals... no major crimes had happened while he had indulged himself briefly... it was only logical that one more night of shameless self indulgence couldn't hurt anything.

“Hey, my fare,” the cab driver called, leaning over to the passenger seat and holding up his hand.

“Oh, sorry buddy. Mind's been elsewhere.” Peter reached into his pocket and pulled on a couple wadded twenties, and handed them over. “Keep the change. Stay safe.”

“Yeah, you too,” the cabbie responded, and rolled up his window, pulling back out into traffic on the search for his next fare. Peter turned away and walked into the club. It was a teen club, allowing anyone over the age of sixteen in, and so he didn't even need to flash an ID to take a seat at the bar, such as it was, and wait.

MJ should be there soon, he knew. He was early, for once. It was strange, being early to something like this. Usually he was late, and with good reason, and would show up out of breath and ruffled from a fight of some type on his way here. But today... he smiled, and folded his hands on the bar. The bartender, if she could technically be called that, was a cute girl, probably in her early twenties, and she leaned over the counter across from him, giving him a nice glimpse down her thin top at her cleavage. Had MJ not been on the way, he would have totally taken advantage of the moment, and asked the girl for a more... private viewing, but... he had MJ... and Kitty, and Felicia, and apparently even Jean, now, whenever he wanted any of them. They couldn't get enough of him, and he loved it. He wondered how long it would last, however. He wasn't technically dating any one of the girls, but at the same time, they didn't exactly know how large his “network” of feminine attractions was growing. He was pretty sure that at some point in time, it was due to blow up in his face.

All the more reason to enjoy the hell out of it while it lasted, right?

“What can I get for you, sexy?” the girl asked with a wink.

Peter looked up at her face. Cute indeed. Dark eyes, dark hair, a few freckles across her nose and cheeks... she reminded him slightly of an older version of Kitty. He preferred her young, tight little body. “Just a Pepsi, please.”

“You got it,” she said with another wink, and turned, opening the cooler behind her and pulling out one of the fancy glass bottles, popping the cap off and setting the cool drink before him. “Anything else?”

“That's it for now, thanks. When my friend arrives, she'll want something.”

A flash of disappointment flickered through her eyes at the mention of “she” but she smiled brightly, gave him another wink, and went down the counter to see if anyone else needed something.

The music in the club was nearly deafening, and turning to look out across the club, all Peter could see were bobbing heads, dancing and twisting to the techno, lasers and lights dancing across the ceiling, the bass vibrating the very floor underfoot. It wasn't really his type of scene, but MJ had insisted on meeting him here. She liked to dance, he knew. She had come here often, back before they had entered this... well. Whatever type of relationship it was. Sexual, for sure. Now, she said she really had need to find an “outlet” for her desires... he supposed that between himself and Felicia, she had gotten laid more in the past few weeks than her entire life beforehand combined. He smiled at that thought; she was a delicious fuck, her pussy was sweet and tight, her body lithe and perfect...

“Why are we here, of all places?” he heard someone ask nearby, and looked to the side. He recognized that accent...

“Because, it's someplace to go to help forget, to escape.”

“But... here?”

Natasha, clad in a sleek black dress with a low-cut V neck and a slit up her thigh, sighed as she leaned against the bar about three seats down from Peter. “Yes, here. If you'd just relax, and maybe... I don't know, find someone to fuck, that might help.”

Wanda, standing next to her, was dressed in a rather conservative red dress, the bottom hem cut an angle, ending just above her knee on one side and around her ankle on the other, exposing her knee-high brown leather boots that just didn't seem to match, but gave her a rogue-ish appearance. She wasn't well known in this area, which was good, for her. But Peter knew her, for sure... Wanda, or the Scarlet Witch. A new comer to the Avengers, who had just lost her twin brother, Quicksilver.

Wanda wrinkled her nose in disgust. “Why would I want to fuck some random peasant?”

Natasha, Black Widow, sighed and ordered a drink, downing it in one go and tapping the counter for a second before turning back. “It's a stress reliever, okay? Sex helps. There's plenty of guys here that would flip for a chance at you.” She glanced at Wanda, and noticed the look of distaste still on her face. “Or girls, if you're into that.”

“No! Well. Yes, but... that's not the point!” Wanda said, waving a hand dismissively. “I want to remember my brother, not forget him by getting fucked by some drunken idiot.”

Natasha smirked. “Then, remember him. Honor him, by living. Find someone worth your time. Maybe it won't happen right away, but you'll never know unless you get out there.”

“What about him?” Wanda asked.

Natasha snorted. “That was fast. Who?”

“The man. There.”

Peter looked away quickly and feigned ignorance as both girls turned to look at him. He cupped his hands around his bottle of Pepsi, and raised it to his lips to take a sip. A second later, and Natasha was right next to him, all smiles.

“Peter! Didn't know you came here.”

Peter gave her a classic half-smirk. “I don't.”

“And yet, here you are!”

“I'm waiting for MJ, she wanted to meet me here.”

Natasha frowned, then glanced back at Wanda, who wasn't even trying to hide the fact she was watching and listening. She sighed, and turned back to Peter. “Look... Wanda... she's having a rough time. And she's kind of new to this whole social outing thing. Would you do me a favor, talk to her a bit? I'll catch MJ for you when she comes in.”

Peter glanced at Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, and gave her a smile. She smiled back, then appeared surprised at herself, and blushed. He smiled wider. She was a beautiful, sexy girl... and she wanted him as well, it seemed. She was lithe and petite, with a figure that rivaled any of the girls he was currently with, with beautiful, delicate features and full lips he could lose himself in imagining kissing them... her dark eyes sparkled with life, sorrow, desire... he found himself nodding.

“Yeah, alright. I think I can do that.”

Natasha winked at him, and kissed his cheek. “You're a doll. Thanks, Peter.”

Peter smiled, and stood, moving over to Wanda, holding out his hand. “I uh, don't think we've actually met, yet. I'm Peter. Peter Parker.”

She paused, then smiled, and took his hand lightly, her fingers a feather in his own. “Not... _the_ Peter Parker?”

“The same,” he replied with a bit of a cocky smile, and glanced over the dance floor. “Do... would you like to join me, partake in some social stress relief?”

She gave a small giggle, and her grip on his hand tightened. “I think I would like that.”

* * * * * * *

Natasha sighed as she downed her fourth shot, and leaned against the bar, turning to watch Peter and Wanda. They seemed to be hitting it off rather well, she thought with some amusement, watching Wanda turn her back to Peter, grinding her shapely bottom against Peter's front. She felt a small spark of... what, exactly? Arousal? Jealousy? It seemed like ages had passed since she had allowed herself to feel anything whatsoever, and the brief, painful fling she had tried to start with Bruce had not turned out very well in her favor whatsoever, leaving her wanting and sore for physical contact and intimacy. It was part of the reason she had brought Wanda here, hoping that the girl's barriers would break down, and they could have a bout of rather vigorous, intense sex to ease both their minds. Instead, Natasha was sitting at the bar, waiting for some other girl that may or may not even show up, while her intended partner ground her bottom against Peter-Fucking-Parker.

About that time, she happened to turn towards the entrance, just to see Mary Jane herself come through the entryway. She looked divine; her hair was done in a sleek style, pulled back into twin braids that left her bangs framing her beautiful, angular features, her eyes outlined with dark makeup, but not so much so that it distracted from her high cheekbones, graceful bone structure, and otherwise generally alluring features, her lips full and slightly parted as she hurried inside... she was wearing a top that didn't quite meet the waistband of her flared black skirt that swirled around her thighs, which were clad in pure white stockings... the very image of sexual innocence. Natasha felt that pang again, and bit her lip for a moment, before closing the distance between them. “Mary Jane?”

MJ looked up at her in surprise. “Oh, I... I'm sorry. I...”

“Natasha,” she said, and winked. “You probably don't recognize me out of costume.”

“Oh... oh! Right. I'm sorry. I'm a bit flustered. I was supposed to meet Peter here, but I ran into some problems, and I just... well. Have you seen him?”

Natasha shook her head. “Nope, sorry. I haven't. I've been here for quite a while, perhaps he's running late himself?”

“That would be very much like Peter,” MJ said, and laughed.

“Then, join me for a drink?” Natasha said, and took her arm, steering her to the bar. The two girls sat side-by-side, and Natasha ordered them two drinks. The bartender retrieved them, handed them over, and Natasha turned to MJ, raising her glass.

“What shall we drink to?”

MJ considered a moment, then smiled. Natasha decided that this girl was either certainly flirtatious, or just actually supremely innocent, with that type of a smile in a place like this. “To a good time?”

Natasha returned the smile, and winked as she downed her drink, then leaned in closer to MJ. “I'm definitely down for a good time... are you?”

MJ smiled back, and glanced around quickly. Natasha noticed her eyes landing on Peter and Wanda. There was a slight pause, but Natasha didn't look away from MJ for even a moment, then MJ looked back at her, and there was a new sparkle in her eye. “Definitely. My place?”

“Thought you'd never ask,” Natasha replied, and arm-in-arm, they slipped out of the club.

* * * * * * *

Peter couldn't stop the growing sense of arousal within him as they danced. He had never really danced, before, and so he felt slightly awkward going out onto the dance floor originally, but he had quickly noticed that no one was paying attention to him or to Wanda, absorbed in their own worlds, their own routines. He was able to relax, and while Wanda too at first had seemed very hesitant to do anything, she had soon relaxed into the music with him, and now they twisted, gyrated to the music. When she turned her back into his chest, and pressed her ass back against his groin, his hands on her hips, holding her slender body to his own, he had wanted, more than anything, to just take her right there.

He wouldn't be the only one... he could see now, in some of the shadowy corners of the club, couples having sex, making out... in one, there were even four or five individuals engaged in various acts with one another. As he watched from the corner of his eye, a young teen girl who couldn't have been a day over fourteen was pulled into the group, slowly stripped down to her panties, and then she was on all fours, a cock in her mouth while another guy was on his knees behind her. The man behind her was probably at least thirty, but the girl made no sign the activity was against her will, so Peter let it be. He instead turned away, grabbing Wanda's hips harder, and ground himself into her.

When MJ walked in, he noted Natasha grabbing her attention, watched them go to the bar... a short time later, and MJ's eyes met his... he could see the unasked questions in her eyes... was this okay? For both of them? Were they anything more than this to one another?

He smiled slightly, and gave her a slight nod, and she was gone, with Natasha... he grinned, and pulled Wanda up against him, wrapping his arms around her, managing to feel her breasts with one hand, his other flat against her stomach, dangerously low, bordering on indecent...

“Want to go back to my place?”

She turned slightly to look at him, then kissed him. She tasted of spice and wild things, fiery and passionate in the way her mouth opened under his, her tongue darting against his own with quick, teasing licks. “Yes,” she replied breathlessly as they parted, and they slipped off the floor and out the door.

It took only seconds to flag a cab, and they climbed in. He handed the driver the address, and they took off. It took only seconds for Wanda to climb into Peter's lap, sitting across his legs, her firm, yet soft bottom feeling better than anything he could imagine pressing into him, her arms around his neck as they made out, his hands holding her against him, one hand cupping that same bottom, squeezing it, fighting the desire to slip under her dress here in the cab, to bring her to the cusp of an orgasm right there...

Fighting the urge, he finally lost as she licked his neck, and slid her hand down his chest between them to give his cock a squeeze through his jeans. His hand darted to her inner thigh, and slid under her skirt. She gasped slightly, her eyes widening as they stared into his as he stroked her sex through her panties, feeling her heat and wetness. Then she kissed him again as he pulled them to the side under her dress, and pushed one finger deep into her tight little passage. She moaned and buried her face in his neck, clinging to him tightly as he worked his finger in deeper... she let one leg fall off of his lap, opening up more room for him to finger her.

The cab driver began to swerve a little bit as he adjusted his mirror to watch; having a sexy girl like Wanda in his back seat with her dress riding up her smooth thighs was more than enough stimulation for him for the night; he absently began to rub his crotch as he watched Peter coax her lips to his again, swallowing her next moan as he found her clit with his thumb and rubbed it gently in small circles, his single finger sliding slowly in and out of her, spreading her wetness around her sex.

Wanda glanced up at the mirror, and smirked when she met the cabbie's eyes looking back at her, then snuggled even tighter into Peter's grip, and allowing a soft moan to escape her lips as he massaged her clit and fingered her a little more. When they pulled up to Peter's place, and climbed out, the cabbie waved off their fare, stating “The show was more than enough,” and gave Peter a wink. They hurred inside, and no sooner had the door closed behind them than Wanda hiked her dress up, and off it came. She was wearing red lace boyshorts underneath, but no bra... Peter bit his lip, and swept her up into his arms, and carried her to the spare room, shutting the door behind him and laying her upon the bed. He took off his shirt and tossed it aside, then laid down next to her. She curled against his side, kissing him eagerly, pressing her chest to his hand as it came up between them, her nipple hard as it pressed into his palm...

* * * * * * *

MJ moaned as Natasha leaned her back, kissing down her chest, pushing her top open and down her arms, baring one breast, then the other, suckling on one, then the other nipple... MJ wrapped her fingers in her hair, holding her tightly. Natasha slid a thigh up between MJ's, pushing her skirt up, revealing her black thong underneath. She pressed her thigh tightly against the junction of MJ's thighs, feeling her heat and wetness seeping down onto her...

Natasha grinned, and pulled back, flipping MJ onto her stomach, then flipped her skirt up onto her back as she pulled her up onto all fours and knelt behind her, kissing her rounded bottom, licking the thong from front to back...

* * * * * * *

Wanda stretched under Peter's hands and tongue as he snaked down her body, licking and sucking on her breasts, licking her navel, pulling her boyshorts down just enough to expose her bare slit... she was shaved clean, not a hair on her body, and smooth as silk as his fingers resumed their slow, thorough exploration of her sex, parting her lips, tweaking her small clit, teasing her wet hole, slowly dipping inside and swirling about... he replaced his fingers with his mouth, sucking on her clit, teasing her hole with his tongue, pushing her legs up to her shoulders, spread wide, and dipped down lower, making Wanda's eyes open wide as his tongue ran down her bottom, and pushed against her tight hole. She was so tight, in fact, that he couldn't even wiggle his tongue into her, and pushed with a finger as well, trying to penetrate her while massaging her clit with the thumb of his other hand, making her hips roll and bringing soft whimpers and moans from her.

He licked all around her tight little entrance, and finally worked the tip of his finger into that tight passage, wiggling it slightly. She moaned and pushed her hips up, trying to get more in, and he stretched her open, pushing his finger slowly in deeper, still running his tongue all around, keeping it wet and slick. She gasped as he added a second finger, slowly working the second in, stretching her virgin passage open even more, and wiggled her hips as he pressed her clit down, applying direct pressure atop it and rolling it under the pad of his thumb. Then his tongue ran up, dipping into her wet pussy, pushing in as far as he could before rolling and twisting around, then sliding up to replace his thumb, sucking her small, delicate clit between his lips, pressing it gently with his teeth.

She cried out as he gently pumped his fingers in her rear and nibbled ever so slightly on her clit, then pulled his fingers out, and thrust them into her pussy, as deep as he could, curling them up, dragging them directly over her G-spot and pressing hard on it. She cried out, and came, with a small rush of her girl-cum flooding into his mouth. He sucked it up, and licked traces of it off her thighs and bottom where it had escaped, and climbed up her body, pausing to suckle each hard nipple again, still massaging her G-spot with his two fingers, making her hips buck and writhe.

When he reached her face, she grabbed him with both hands and pulled his mouth to hers, kissing him hungrily, hooking her legs over his shoulders as he stretched over her, his cock rubbing against her bottom and sex, her tongue curling and twisting in his mouth, pulling him down...

They both moaned in bliss as he raised his hips and speared into her hot, wet sex with a single thrust, his cock stretching her small pussy, the head nestled against her cervix, his hips cradled by her own, and she bit his lip as he pulled back slightly, looking up at him with pure lust and passion dancing in her eyes. “Fuck me,” she whispered.

Peter did just that.

He pulled back and slammed home, making her cry out, and didn't even hesitate to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could, slamming his cock into her, staring into her eyes as he did so, her wet sex gripping and pulling at him with every hard thrust, driving the air out of her with grunts and moans as he pounded her. She came, and came, and came, her orgasms stringing together into an endless loop of bliss and ecstasy, pleasure like she had never known riding through her body, whiting out all other senses. Her world shrunk to the two of them, and the point where their bodies connected and intertwined. All that existed for her, in that moment, was sex, raw and pure, unfiltered sex.

* * * * * * *

MJ bit the pillow hard as Natasha pushed her face down, and rode her from behind. She had found the strapon MJ generally kept for Felicia to use, and put it on, and now she fucked the lithe little model beneath her like there was no tomorrow. She speared her tight little pussy over and over, slamming the dildo into her as deep as she could, making MJ cry out in passion. She sucked on her thumb, then stuck it into her bottom, pressing down against the dildo sliding in and out of her pussy, making MJ cry out again as she came again under the dominate older woman.

Natasha leaned down, and licked the back of her neck, then bit her ear, hard enough to make MJ gasp and moan again. “Do you like this? Do you like me fucking you?”

“Yes,” MJ whimpered, rolling her hips as Natasha paused in her hard motions.

“Do you want more?”

“Yes!”

“Beg for it!”

“Fuck me, pound me, make me cum, make me your slut,” MJ whimpered, still trying to roll her hips and slide the dildo in and out of her heated, slick pussy.

“I can't hear you,” Natasha whispered in her ear.

“Fuck ME!” MJ cried, and Natasha grinned, grabbing her hair in her hand, using it like reigns on a horse, pulling her head up as she slammed her hips forward, and rode her harder. The strapon was double-ended, the other half curled up to sink deep into Natasha, so every hard thrust made her own pussy quiver as the toy vibrated and moved within her, making her wetter, so that it ran down the shaft to mix with the cum pouring from MJ's pussy, covering both of their thighs. Natasha grinned, and fucked her harder.

* * * * * * *

Peter slammed his cock into Wanda's vice-like pussy one last time as she sagged, nearly unconscious, back against the bed and unloaded into her, clinging tightly to her as his balls surged and his cum raced out out him, blasting her insides, shooting directly through her cervix, which he was pressed up against, to fill her womb with his seed. As the force of his powerful orgasm subsided, he collapsed on top of her, both of them panting and heaving for breath. Wanda weakly tried to raise an arm, then gave up and let it flop back to the bed, and settled instead for a long, satisfied sigh.

Peter laughed a little to himself, and rolled off of her, to lay on his back next to her. He was tired, and the session had taken quite a bit out of him. The last thing he noted before drifting off to sleep was Wanda's hand finding his own, and her fingers curling through his, holding it gently as they both drifted off.

* * * * * * *

Natasha sagged, then fell to MJ's side, her orgasm still shaking through her. MJ lay on her stomach, breathing heavily, still biting the pillow. Natasha giggled, seeing how thoroughly fucked the other girl looked, and glanced down at the shiny and wet dildo sticking up from her waist. “This thing is amazing,” she murmured, letting her head fall back to the pillows.

MJ managed a smile, and let the pillow slip from between her teeth. “You think tonight was good? Wait for tomorrow.”

Natasha frowned. “What's tomorrow?”

MJ gave her a small smirk. “You'll see...”

 


	5. Chapter 5

Peter woke up slowly, stretching out, rolling onto his side, and coming up against Wanda, who was still asleep next to him, her back to him. He smiled, remembering the prior night, and wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her back against his chest, and kissing her neck. She woke with a surprised sound, then relaxed into his grip, pushing her bottom back slightly into his groin. He smiled as she twisted around slightly to look at him, and kissed her nose.

“Morning,” he said softly.

“Morning,” she returned, and giggled. “This... was fun.”

“Liked it, eh?” he smirked, and kissed her lips, feeling her twist in his arms until she was fully facing him, one of her legs sliding up over his...

The door opened behind her, and he reflexively grabbed the sheet, yanking it over both of them within a fraction of a second.

“Well, isn't this cute,” Kitty said, stepping into the room. She was wearing a normal schoolgirl outfit, black skirt, black jacket, over a white button-up blouse. And she looked decidedly sexy, Peter noted. Wanda pressed into his chest, hiding her face.

“Very,” Jean said, with a little giggle, as she made her way in as well. “Oh, Peter.”

Wanda groaned and tried to bury herself even deeper under the sheet, hiding her face from the others. Peter managed to flash his characteristic half smile, and gave a small shrug.

“I don't know, girls... I don't think Peter's ready for this,” Felicia said, as she also strolled in.

“Definitely seems unprepared,” Natasha pointed out, following her in with a cheeky smile.

“Honestly, I'm surprised he didn't see this coming,” MJ added, leaning on the doorjamb without entering, smiling as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Out of all the girls present in the room, MJ and Natasha looked the least done-up, MJ wearing only—from what Peter could tell—a long nightshirt. Natasha had on a pair of loose shorts and a short shirt that didn't quite make it to her waist, leaving an inch or so of pale skin visible.

And every single one of these girls, he knew from experience (besides Natasha...), was hot, willing to get dirty, and had a small thing for him. He glanced around the room and sat up straight in the bed, letting the sheet fall from his chest. Wanda tucked it around herself and tried to hide behind him, but left him enough to keep decent.

“I kind of did, honestly,” Peter admitted. “I mean, the past few weeks have been absolutely insane. I was sure, eventually, it would come to some type of climax.” He paused for a moment. “Pun intended.”

Kitty smiled broadly, and MJ flushed just slightly... the rest were a mixtures of facepalms and deadpan looks. He smiled broadly back at all them.

“So, what are we going to do about it, then?” he asked boldly.

Wanda groaned again behind him, and sat up, clutching the sheet to her chest with one hand and brushing her long dark hair out of her face with her other. Peter leaned back against the headboard, and absentmindedly she followed him, leaning back against his shoulder. “Do we _need_ to do anything?” she asked.

“Can we... not?” Jean asked in return. “I mean... he's sleeping.. or has slept... with everyone in this room.”

“Not everyone,” Natasha corrected. “I haven't.”

“So?” Wanda asked. “Are any of you... us... in an exclusive relationship with him? Or are any of us mad at one another about it?”

MJ cleared her throat. “Out of all of us, I think Peter and I have perhaps the closest actual relationship... but no, it isn't exclusive. And no, I'm not mad at him, or any of you over what's happened.”

“Then, why do we need to do anything? Just let it continue.”

Kitty bit her lip. “I think some of us want some type of expectation. Right now it's all very undefined. We want to know what to expect.”

Natasha giggled from her spot towards the back. “It's obvious, isn't it?” Everyone turned to look to her. “Well, he was too much for just MJ. Wore her out. So, he expanded. I think he's overdone it a bit, however. There's no way he'd be able to handle all of us.”

“Us? So... you want in on... whatever this is?” Felicia asked.

“On his harem. Call it what it is,” Natasha said with a wave of her hand. “There's no shame in it; none of us are property, and we've already stated it's not exclusive. It's just... a group of girls that like to fuck, and a guy that likes to give those girls as much as they can take. But the true question here is: does Peter have what it takes to satisfy all of us?” She smirked slightly. “I'd put a wager on it... if he can, then we all go along with it. We be his harem. We could even make it exclusive; just us. We can fuck him, or each other. But no one else. Don't want someone bringing in a disease, or the like.”

MJ blushed hotly, as did Jean. Kitty was all smiles. “I like the sound of that,” she put in.

Wanda frowned. “What are the terms of your wager, then?”

Natasha turned towards her new friend, and smiled. “Simple. If Peter can fuck every single one of us to completion without tiring out or passing out himself, then... we do this. We're his, all of us. If he can't, then... we go from there. Make our own decisions about whether to stay or go.”

Peter slipped his arm around Wanda's waist, and idly stroked her thigh while he watched the conversation. She pressed tighter to his side. He could tell, on some level, she was still hurting from the recent events she had been through, and having someone hold her, show her love and affection, was exactly what she needed. Whatever happened, he didn't plan on letting her down in that department. He glanced at Kitty. She was cute, perky, sexy as well, flirty... he had no plans on letting her slip out of his life either. Jean, even though more serious and brooding than the others, had a naughty streak as wide as a river, and he had thoroughly enjoyed getting to know her. Felicia... well. It went without saying that the attraction between them was raw and powerful all at once, feral and visceral. And MJ... what would his life even be like without her in it? She held a very special place in his heart. He could see himself committing fully to her, with time... or at least, to her and Kitty, or her and Wanda... or all three. Their bonds were the deepest, but he also cared for the others, at least on some level. He could tell Natasha was in it solely for the sex. She kept herself emotionally distant and aloof, but she craved intimacy. She wanted to feel desired, despite her emotional scarring and wounds. He wouldn't let her down either.

“You're on,” he said at last. “Wager struck.”

Natasha's eyes sparkled. “You think you can handle all of us then?”

“I don't think I can... I know I can.” He said confidently. Kitty beamed brightly. Jean and MJ blushed. Felicia smirked, and Natasha gave him a predatory grin. Wanda pressed slightly harder into him as his fingertips trailed up and down her inner thigh. He could feel her breathing was already starting to increase... just his simple caress was turning her on. He smiled a bit at that, and Wanda slid her hand over his, moving it just a bit higher under the sheet...

MJ bit her lip. “Shall we move to the living room? This room is a little small.”

Natasha smiled, glancing at Peter, and gave him a wink. “Excellent idea. Let's.”

The girls filed out, Kitty last, giving Peter a flirty last glance, and then, on her way out the door, flipped up the back of her skirt, flashing him her black lace boyshorts she was wearing underneath. Peter chuckled, and slowly rubbed his fingertip up and down the line of Wanda's rapidly heating sex. “Ready for this?” he asked her, pushing the sheet off of them, and admiring her body in all it's glory for a long moment.

Wanda turned his head to hers, and kissed him. “Peter... don't...” she trailed off, and kissed him again as his finger slid inside of her a couple of centimeters. When they parted, her breathing was getting heavy already. “Don't fail,” she whispered, then slipped out of his grip, and pulled on his shirt he had taken off the night before. It was long enough that it covered her bottom, and trailed around her thighs. He smiled at her as she slipped out into the main room, and stood, grabbing his bag and pulling out his suit. He was going to need a little... supernatural assistance with this. He remembered the things his suit had done with Felicia and MJ, and grinned as he pulled on everything but the gloves and mask, and headed into the living room.

Felicia, MJ, and Natasha were sitting on the couch, talking softly amongst themselves, giggling like schoolgirls. Kitty was looking out the window, her back to the rest, her hip cocked slightly to the side. Jean was sitting on the recliner, arms crossed, but she sat upright, and let her arms fall away as Peter walked in. Wanda turned from grabbing a glass of water, and a smile tugged at the corners of her lips.

MJ looked up at Peter in his suit, and smiled. “Oh, Natasha... you're in for one wild ride,” she said.

Peter wasted no time, walking right over to MJ, pulling her to her feet, and kissing her, sliding his hands up under her shirt, lifting it right up to the bottoms of her breasts, bringing her up on tiptoe as his arms curled around her slender waist. She was wearing plain white bikini panties under the shirt, he discovered as his hand cupped her round bottom and gave it a squeeze. Kitty turned from the window, and pressed against his side. He wrapped his other arm around her, MJ sliding slightly to his other side as he bent to kiss the shorter girl, Kitty's hot, quick little tongue sliding into his mouth for him to suck on while she pressed against him. Then Wanda ran her hands down his back, turning his head, kissing his neck over his shoulder. He craned his head around to give her a kiss as well, and Felicia slipped forward, running her hands over MJ's exposed belly, to Peter's sides, pulling his front against her as she claimed his mouth next, sucking his tongue into her mouth, moaning softly as he curled his tongue around hers, sliding it through her mouth. Natasha pressed against Felicia's back, kissing her shoulders and encouraging him to turn to her, pressing her lips to his. Peter smiled as she kissed him hard, fiercely, just like her personality.

Jean hung back for a moment, then Kitty turned and caught her hand, pulling her into the standing group, pressing her forward, running her hands down Jean's side and playing idly with her breasts while Peter turned towards her, kissing her softly, a mere brush of his lips over hers... she drew a deep breath, then pulled him back to her, kissing him harder, her mouth opening under his as his hand snaked around her waist as well, squeezing her bottom, making her gasp and jump slightly.

Kitty licked the side of her neck, up to where their lips were joined, and pulled Peter back to her lips, squeezing Jean's breasts as they kissed once more.

Peter looked around him briefly at the plentiful flesh all around him... the girls all pressing in, eager for their touches, caresses, kisses... he wanted to feel them all at once... to do so, he would need...  _more._ And just like that, his suit reacted, thin tendrils forming, snaking between the girls, forming hands, fingers, caressing thighs, squeezing bottoms, sliding under clothing to find hard nipples and give them a tweak...

Natasha's eyes went wide as Peter's tendrils slipped under her top, curling around her breasts, teasing her nipples. Another pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head, casting it aside, then slid down the back of her shorts, teasing along between her cheeks before teasing her small hole...

Jean gasped as another undid her jeans, pushing them down her legs, and cupped her sex, undulating across the hot apex of her thighs, pushing her panties up into her slit. Another curled around her thigh, stroking her inner thigh before the head slipped under the band of her panties, and through the crease of her bottom, up her back, under her shirt, to push her bra up and curled around a breast before the tip latched on a nipple, simulating his mouth sucking on it, his tongue flickering across the sensitive nub.

Kitty moaned happily as two slipped around her waist, one moving up to latch onto her nipple as well, and the other slipped down the front of her skirt, under her panties, teasing the very top of her tiny slit.

Clothes began to pile up around them as Peter undressed all of the girls, the black tendrils sliding over their bodies. He continued to kiss and caress each in turn, pulling MJ against his chest as he pulled her shirt off with both hands, and slid his hands down the back of her panties, pushing them down her thighs as he squeezed her full bottom, and ran one hand down between her thighs from behind, his middle finger teasing her sex. She was damp, and getting wetter, as his finger slid between her lips, teasing around her entrance, making her moan.

With his other hand, he found Wanda, and pulled her next to MJ, switching between the two girls with quick kisses, sliding his hand up the shirt she had pulled on, cupping her breast, feeling her nipple harden against his palm as her thigh brushed against his cock. He pushed his hips forward slightly, and the suit slid around his cock once again, letting it free. She smiled as he turned back to kiss MJ, and slipped to her knees, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it slowly and softly. Natasha leaned over her, and kissed Peter again, pulling his spare hand between her legs. His tendril caressing her bottom increased it's pressure, slowly, but surely, sliding into her tight bottom, his palm grinding her clit as she moaned and arched her back, pushing her sex into his hand, curling her fingers around his, pushing two of his fingers up inside of her.

Felicia, behind MJ, gasped as his tendrils relieved her of her clothing, leaving her bare, and swept across her lean body, twisting around her torso, teasing her nipples with quick, darting licks, hard sucks, and little tweaks and pinches. She cupped MJ's breasts from behind, and pressed up against her, leaning down to suck on her neck and bite her shoulder as another slid up her thigh extremely slowly, giving teasing licks all the way up her sensitive skin.

Kitty gasped and stepped out of the puddle of her skirt and panties, the tendril at the top of her slit undulating as it simulated Peter's tongue on her clit, massaging and working her hard and fast, driving her quickly to the edge of her first orgasm.

Wanda grinned as she sucked the head of Peter's cock into her mouth, moaning as he filled her mouth and pushed his hips forward, sliding into her throat easily as she sucked him down completely, until he was completely sheathed within her. A tendril quickly snaked down, between her thighs, and caressed her sex, sliding through her lips, penetrating very shallowly into her wet hole. Natasha moaned and shuddered as she rocked her hips on his fingers, watching closely as Wanda slid back on his cock, licking and sucking the entire way, then pushed forward, taking him back in entirely.

Jean moaned as two tendrils sucked on her breasts, and a third slid up and down her slit, pausing from time to time to pay special attention to her little clit before sliding back and forth, bristling and rolling through her wet folds to stimulate her fully.

“Fuck me, Peter,” Felicia hissed, pulling him down, the entire group slipping to the floor, the tendrils spreading out around Peter as they continued their assault on the girls' bodies. Peter was near in sensory overload; he could feel and taste every nipple, every pussy, every drop of moisture, feel every breath, feel every movement... he was so acutely aware of each girl, their position, and what state they were currently in, sexually.

Felicia twisted around before him, pushing her ass back against his groin, spreading her thighs. Kitty took notice, and dropped next to her, also presenting her backside to Peter, then MJ followed suit, then Natasha... Wanda and Jean were the last, forming a semi-circle around him, all of the girls in doggie position, presenting themselves for his cock. Peter smiled, and ran his hands over Kitty's and MJ's bottoms, on either side of Felicia, and absently rubbed his cock up and down the crease of Felicia's bottom. His tendrils curled and twisted around the other girls, massaging and caressing, sliding across their slick pussies, teasing their bottoms, breasts... he ran one tendril up Wanda's neck, and across her lips. She opened her mouth and it slid inside, thickening to the same size as his cock, and began leisurely sliding in and out again. Another did the same with Jean, then Natasha had one in her mouth... Kitty cried out as he pushed one slowly into her pussy, swelling and expanding to fill her tight, petite sex, pumping it slowly in and out. Another pushed into MJ, then a third into Jean, a fourth into Natasha, a fifth in Wanda, his actual cock slowly sliding down into Felicia's wet folds, then piercing into her with one hard thrust. She cried out with the others as the tendril cocks within each of their holes undulated and pumped slowly in and out.

More tendrils sprang from his suit, one darting down to curl against Kitty's small round ass, before the tip slid into her tight little hole, slowly expanding as he double penetrated her. She cried out as she came, and arched her back, pushing back into the twin cocks. MJ did the same, crying out as she came as another wiggled its way into her bottom. Jean gasped and moaned as a third tickled her bottom. She still had two teasing her nipples, another in her mouth, and as the one in her bottom slowly pushed its way inside, her eyes rolled up as she began to cum, her body shaking and spasming.

Within a few seconds, he had a tendril in every hole the girls had to offer, filling their bottoms, mouths, and pussies, all of them moving in different rhythms to keep the stimulation rolling in varying degrees. Felicia moaned as he pulled his cock out of her pussy and went to Wanda, his tendril in her slipping over to slide into Felicia, making her gasp as he vibrated it hard, driving her quickly into orgasmic bliss. He pushed his cock slowly into Wanda's excruciatingly tight little pink slit, and leaned over her back, kissing her ears, licking her neck.

“You feel so fucking good,” he whispered in her ear. She shivered in response as the cock in her mouth slowly pumped in and out, alternating with the one in her bottom. His cock in her pussy held still for a long moment, and he sat upright, holding her hips in both hands, merely looking around and watching for a few seconds as he fucked all of them to the edge of oblivion.

Jean collapsed first onto her shoulders, panting, unable to take the triple penetration. He let the tendril slide out of her mouth, but then turned back to Wanda, squeezing her hips, and began to truly  _fuck_ .

As he pounded in and out of her tight, wet pussy, the tendrils all over increased speed and force. They began to move in unison, together, slamming into the girls' bodies and pushing them forward. More tendrils slid out, curling around their waists and hips, thighs and shoulders, holding them in place while he truly began to fuck them in earnest, gritting his teeth and hammering his cock in and out of Wanda. She cried out as she came once, twice, three times, her pussy and body spasming and gripping his intensely while he gave her everything he had to give.

He gripped her hips harder, pulling her back into him, and gave himself over to the sensations pouring through his body. He could feel each and every orgasmic tremor, taste their cum, feel their quaking bodies, feel their juices sliding down his tendrils, his thighs, his cock... feel the vibrations of their throats as they moaned around his cocks, feel the heat of all their bodies, and as he gave himself up to it, it quickly became too much to bear, and he roared as he came, hard, every cock slamming as deep as possible into the girls, pushing against their cervix, slamming deep into their bottoms, thrusting down their throats... and he came, his cum blasting into Wanda's small pussy over and over, jetting out of him harder than ever before in his entire life. It came spilling back out of her immediately, running down her thighs.

His vision went pure white as his climax reached its ceiling, and he fell onto his back, unable to even think about standing.

All around him, the girls lay panting and breathing hard as the tendrils slowly retracted back into his suit, fading away. He stared up at the ceiling, barely able to think or breathe, and was dimly aware of first one, then the others, cuddling up against him and each other, curling into a nice pile of limbs and warmth.

It was several minutes later, probably around a half hour or so, when Natasha finally sat up right, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked at Peter, and grinned happily. “Well. I guess you win, loverboy.”

Peter smiled weakly. “Guess so.”

Wanda curled up next to him, and whispered in his ear, “Don't worry, love... everyone is very much okay with this. I made sure of it.”

He tilted his head to look at her, and her eyes glowed red for just a split second, and then smiled. “You're terrific.”

She kissed him softly. “We are all yours, Peter.”

 

* * * * * * *

 

I grunted as I suddenly sat back hard in my chair. There was a message on the screen before me, but I was so disoriented that it took several long moments of just breathing, looking around myself, to settle where I was, what had just happened. I hadn't left the world on my own, and I didn't think anything had ended my stay... I had just been laying in what was arguably the biggest wet dream come true for any man ever. And man, was my cock raging hard at the mere MEMORY of it. I needed to stop getting laid in my mind, or in these worlds, and get laid here, in the real one, and soon. My thoughts immediately drifted to Faith, and I remembered what I had been working towards.

Looking back at the screen, I read the message flashing at me:

 

_High alteration of the world detected, results in locking the world for a set amount of time. World will be saved under your file as altered, but we need time to re-stabilize before you can return to this world. In the mean time, please enjoy a different world! And as always, don't forget to take care of yourself, as you and your digital self are two seperate entities._

 

I chuckled a bit at that, and rubbed my crotch with one hand. I needed to get this resolved, soon, but first... I needed to make sure everything was set for Faith.

I clicked okay, and brought up my coins... perfect! Just enough. I purchased the companion perk, and brought up the home world, Harry Potter, and bit my lip. “Here I come, Hermione,” I whispered to myself, then stood to go fetch Faith. It was time for some father-daughter time.

 


End file.
